


Into the Blingperium

by Kolie515



Category: Kingdom: Two Crowns
Genre: F/M, Fic à l'honneur de Bob Lennon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolie515/pseuds/Kolie515
Summary: Ceci est une fanfiction retraçant le parcours de Bob Lennon sur tous les jeux Kingdom, depuis le premier jeu jusqu'à Two Crowns. À noter que je vais (un tout petit peu) adapter le nom des personnages pour avoir un prénom suivit de Bling, le nom de la dynastie.





	1. Légendes oubliées

« Il fut un temps où les Hommes n'étaient pas plus évolués que des bêtes sauvages. Ils campaient dans des misérables abris au milieu de la forêt, faits avec des branches tombées des arbres. Leur nourriture se limitait à de vulgaires baies et parfois de petits animaux comme des mulots. Mais ils ne menaient pas cette existence par choix. Leur évolution naturelle était ralentie par une autre race. 

Les trolls. Ils s'étaient étendus au point de posséder le monopole sur les ressources de la terre, et toutes les nuits, sortaient pour vérifier que nul ne pouvait s'opposer à eux. Les Hommes étaient forcés de se cacher, et de vivre dans la peur.

Néanmoins, ils parvinrent un jour à atteindre un tel niveau d'évolution qu'ils choisirent un chef, pour les guider. Il s'appelait Dadyx Bling. Il fut le premier de la longue dynastie des Bling, qui mena le royaume des Hommes à son paroxysme. Il fut le premier Homme à vouloir s'opposer aux trolls. Il fut le premier à amener les autres à créer des outils, des arcs et des murailles. Il fut le premier à vouloir un signe distinctif de son règne, et à se créer une couronne en or.

Finalement, il mena un assaut contre les portails trolls, d'où sortaient ces derniers. Dadyx et ses plus valeureux guerriers parvinrent à détruire presque tous les portails. En son règne, les Hommes ont évolué plus en vingt ans qu'ils ne l'avaient fait en un siècle.

Mais l'avidité des trolls fut trop grande. Ils réussirent à piéger Dadyx dans une embuscade, le tuèrent et lui pillèrent sa couronne. Alors que le royaume s'apprêtait à tomber dans le chaos, sans chef, la descendante directe de Dadyx, Élisabeth Bling, prit le pouvoir. Sa détermination pour venger son père était telle qu'elle réussit là où tous les autres avaient échoués ; elle détruisit les derniers portails trolls, et sécurisa son royaume à jamais.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Nul ne savait vraiment d'où venaient les trolls, mais on pensait qu'ils habitaient une autre terre loin d'ici, et se servaient des portails pour rallier plus rapidement leur territoire. Le royaume des Bling se trouvant sur une île, Élisabeth croyait que la menace troll était écartée, à moins qu'ils arrivent par la mer.

Mais tous furent surpris, quand une autre attaque de trolls survint, et attaqua le royaume. Élisabeth ne se laissa pas faire. Elle déploya ses éclaireurs, et lorsque ceux-ci repérèrent un dernier portail, ancré directement dans la montagne, elle lança tous ses soldats dans une attaque de grande envergure pour le détruire.

L'attaque échoua, et le royaume fut divisé. Pendant presque soixante dix ans, les Hommes se sont éparpillés, et sont retournés dans la nature. Puis, un nouveau souverain apparu. Il s'appelait Khan Bling. Mais lui non plus ne parvint pas à sécuriser le royaume. En revanche, il étendit son territoire, et découvrit d'autres îles par delà les mers.

Ses descendants se succédèrent, mais aucun ne réussit à détruire le dernier portail, niché dans la montagne. Après cette tentative, le royaume tomba à nouveau en lambeau, et à présent il n'en reste que des cendres ».

La femme ferma son livre, et regarda le garçon à laquelle elle avait racontée tout cela. Enfin, il n'était plus vraiment un garçon, étant âgé de vingt ans. Puis, elle reprit la parole.

« - Toi, mon enfant, tu es le dernier descendant légitime de Dadyx Bling. J'ai jadis été une servante à son service, et je t'ai gardé à l'abri des trolls jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grand pour reprendre le travail de ton ancêtre.

\- Vous voulez que je fonde un nouveau royaume, et que j'unisse les Hommes ?

\- Absolument. Le temps est venu pour les Hommes de reprendre l'avantage sur les trolls.

\- Mais vous avez dit vous-même que l'on ne pouvait pas les vaincre, alors comment suis-je censé faire ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tes ancêtres ont échoué que tu vas aussi échouer. Élisabeth a jadis fait mieux que Dadyx, et tu fera mieux que Catherine Bling, la dernière reine. N'oublies jamais que les trolls craignent la lumière du soleil. Si ils restent exposés, ils fondent. Alors quand les premiers rayons du jour percent, ils fuient vers leurs portails.

\- Très bien. M'accorderez-vous votre aide ? Vous connaissez beaucoup de choses sur le monde, et vous pourriez m'aider.

\- Oui. Je mettrai mon savoir à ta disposition. Sache que nous sommes plusieurs, comme moi, à continuer à attendre le futur souverain. Si tu trouve mes compatriotes, ils te demanderont une preuve que tu es digne de régner. Mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelque chose. Maintenant, il te faut partir. Vas convaincre les Hommes les plus proches que tu les guideras. Je te rejoindrai une fois ton campement établi. Suis-moi, je vais te donner blite, mon ancien cheval ».

Le femme le conduisit dans une autre pièce, où broutait un cheval blanc. L'homme le monta, et s'apprêta à partir. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers la maison où il avait grandit. À présent, il partait pour accomplir son destin. Le femme, en dernier acte d'amour maternel, sortit une couronne d'un placard et lui mit sur la tête.

« - Elle avait été forgée par Élisabeth elle-même, pour ses descendants. Elle te revient désormais. Bonne chance, mon enfant. Honores ton nom, et saches que tous te suivront quand ils sauront de qui tu descend, Donald Bling ».

Blite partit au galop. Donald savait qu'un campement d'Hommes se trouvait non loin. Il n'y avait jamais été, mais elle lui en avait parlé. En réalité, il n'avait presque jamais quitté la maison en vingt ans. Alors qu'il traversait il forêt, il huma l'air. Un air pur, qu'il avait rarement pu sentir. Rapidement, il rejoignit une plaine. Le paysage changea alors, et Donald se trouva devant les débris de l'ancien royaume Bling. Il serait bientôt réunifié. Donald savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et une part de son être exultait à l'idée d'éliminer définitivement les trolls, et d'amener les Hommes dans un âge d'or.

En inspectant les ruines, il trouva des restes de bling. Il put en ramasser sept. Puis il continua, et traversa une autre forêt. Enfin, il atteignit le campement humain. Ils étaient une vingtaine. Bien assez pour commencer à rebâtir, mais Donald voyait un problème. Les Hommes étaient méconnaissables. Ils ne ressemblaient en rien à la description que lui avait fait celle qui l'avait élevé. L'exil ne leur avait pas fait du bien. Tant pis, Donald saurait leur redonner leur gloire d'antan. Il s'approcha, et sans descendre de son cheval, rejoignit le centre du campement.

Tous affichaient des visages ahuris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir un homme avec une couronne, encore moins sur un cheval. De plus, Donald tentait d'avoir l'air le plus prestigieux possible pour honorer sa lignée. Finalement, un homme prit la parole.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Donald Bling, descendant légitime de Catherine Bling, elle même descendante légitime de Dadyx Bling.

\- Nous ne voulons plus de Bling parmi nous ! » La réponse des Hommes fut très surprenante. Donald ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. « Il n'ont apporté que le malheur au fil des siècles ! C'est à cause de Catherine que nous en sommes là ! Si nous ne nous étions pas rebellé contre les trolls, ils ne nous considéreraient pas comme une menace, et nous ne vivrions pas ici, dans cet état misérable!

\- Alors vous préféreriez que jamais le royaume Bling n'ait existé ? Avouez le, ce régime vous a jadis unifié, et a failli réussir à prendre l'ascendant sur les trolls. Vous ne voulez pas recommencer ? Vous ne voulez donc pas que nous nous battions, et vous voulez vous cacher éternellement ? ».

La tirade de Donald provoqua quelques murmures dans la foule. Finalement, trois hommes et une femme s'avancèrent. Ils clamèrent qu'ils étaient prêts à suivre l'héritier Bling pour reconstruire. Certains les considérèrent comme des fous, d'autres furent plus indécis. Pour les convaincre, la femme fit une promesse ; dès le premier jour, ils construiraient une cloche en bois. Tous les matins, si ils avaient survécus aux trolls, ils la feraient sonner pour indiquer leur succès.

Alors la légende commença. Donald Bling ordonna la construction de tentes, et tailla trois arcs et un marteau. Il les confia à ceux qui le suivaient, et ceux-ci commencèrent leur activité. L'homme qui possédait le marteau bâti des palissades en bois, faibles et facilement destructibles, mais qui faisaient le tour du futur royaume et le protégeait. Le femme et les deux hommes avec des arc chassèrent des lapins et des biches, et de leur peau ils se firent de la nourriture et du cuir. Dès lors, ces activités se répétèrent au sein du royaume Bling.

Mais elles cessèrent lorsque la nuit tomba. Alors, il se réfugièrent tous derrière les palissades, et tremblants, ils fermèrent les portes. Des trolls vinrent, et lorsqu'ils virent la barricade, l'attaquèrent. La femme fut la première à bander son arc, et tira à travers les interstices de la barrière. Ils entendirent tous un bruit étouffé. Un des troll était mort. Le second réussit à passer la palissade, mais fut immédiatement abattu.

Le matin, la cloche sonna, et deux autres Hommes se joignirent à Donald. Le royaume allait grandir.


	2. Le voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald va ici sur la deuxième île, et va y découvrir beaucoup de surprises !

Donald Bling se débrouillait bien. En quelques jours, il avait étendu son royaume, et abattu des arbres pour se faire de hautes palissades et des tours primaires. Le femme qui l'avait élevé l'avait rejoint dès son troisième jour. Le roi logeait dans une belle maison en paille. Dans ses explorations de la forêt, il avait découvert une bête blessée qui était tombée du ciel. Il l'avait confiée à ses plus fidèles compagnons, et leur ordonna de la soigner et d'en prendre soin. Mais l'évolution de Donald était compliquée, parce qu'il n'avait pas de pierre à exploiter pour fortifier ses murs et ses tours.

Alors, il eu l'idée d'aller explorer d'autres îles, car il savait que l'ancien royaume comprenait cinq îles, toutes d'une taille différente. Il pensait que peut-être il trouverai de la pierre sur une autre île. Pour partir, il voulait créer un bateau, et monter avec ses plus fidèles soldats. L'une de ces derniers se nommait Anna, et était à la tête des expéditions de reconnaissance. Elle était déterminée à éliminer les trolls, et maniait son arc à la perfection.

Cependant, avant de partir, il décida de mettre au point une carte qui recenserait les îles et ce qu'elles possédaient. Il avait déjà envoyé des patouilles menées par Anna pour explorer l'île dans sa globalité, et le rapport qui lui avait été fourni était très intéressant. Apparemment, il y avait sur l'île seulement trois portails. Les deux premiers étaient fait en pierre. Anna semblait penser qu'il était possible de les détruire, mais pour cela il fallait fortifier leurs flèches.

Le dernier portail était étrange. Il était fait en pierre, mais il était directement ancré dans la montagne. Il s'agissait du portail que nul n'avait jamais réussi à détruire. Mais il y avait également autre chose. C'était une sorte de liquide gluant, très pâteux, qui formait une espèce d'autre portail. Mais il semblait différent. Il était accroché à une barrière en bois, et camouflait un grand bâtiment. Encore une fois, il semblait destructible, mais pas avec les armes primitives que les Humains possédaient. 

Alors, Donald consacra l'économie de son royaume sur la construction du navire. Il avait fallu sept jours pour récolter le bois nécessaire et bâtir le bateau. Néanmoins, son départ fut retardé. Alors que ses bâtisseurs avaient conduit le navire à quai et s'apprêtaient à y monter, le soir tomba sur le royaume. Donald voulut attendre la fin de la nuit pour mettre le cap sur d'autres îles.

Mais un horrible bruit retentit alors dans les contrées du blingperium. Une sorte de souffle, qui put être entendu par quiconque sur l'île où qu'il soit. Donald et ses guerriers ne savaient pas ce que cela signifiait, mais ils étaient presque sûrs et certains que c'était en rapport avec les trolls. Incertains, ils réfugièrent derrière leurs palissades et attendirent.

La lune qui se leva n'était pas naturelle. Elle était rouge, comme le sang. Cela effraya les Hommes. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait se passer, mais ils avaient tous un très mauvais pressentiment. Soudain, les éclaireurs que Donald envoyait chaque soir pour surveiller les portails et savoir lequel allait s'ouvrir revirent en hâte. Ils étaient tous exténués, et semblaient avoir couru aussi vite que possible. Ils s'adressèrent à Donald sans tarder.

« - Monseigneur, nous avons un très grave problème. Nous avons entendu un sifflement horrible…

\- Oui, nous l'avons tous entendu ». Donald lui avait coupé la parole sans hésitation. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. « Alors que se passe-t-il ?

\- Soudain, nous avons vu une onde rouge passer sur toute l'île, et tous les portails se sont allumés simultanément. C'était effroyable. Nous avons vu sortir des hordes de trolls, comme nous n'en avions jamais vu avant. Ils convergent vers le village. Très bientôt, ils seront là.

\- Damnation. Nous devons au plus vite nous préparer ! »

Donald pressa blite et donna des ordres à tout le monde. Ils devaient s'armer le plus rapidement possible. Les palissades se refermèrent, et on monta des tours pour permettre aux archers de tirer de plus haut, et d'être à l'abri des trolls.

Alors on vit arriver une quantité incroyable de trolls. Jamais on n'avait aperçu une si vaste armée. Donald savait que ses murs ne tiendraient pas. Par conséquent, il avait élaboré un plan. Il avait réuni tout le bling qu'il pouvait, tant de bling qu'il ne pouvait pas le porter dans sa bourse. Il déversa ce bling partout au sein de son village, et attendit. Il savait que les trolls étaient attirés par le bling, et que si ils voyaient une pièce, ils la prendraient et repartiraient à leur portail.

De plus, ses éclaireurs avaient trouvés une sorte d'autel à l'orée de la forêt, qui représentait une grande statue. Donald ne savait pas ce que cela représentait, mais la femme qui l'avait élevée lui avait toujours appris à avoir la foi. Alors, quelques minutes avant que les trolls n'arrivent, il alla jusqu'à l'autel, et laissa quelques blings en priant.

« - Mes guerriers sont indécis. Il ne leur faut pas un meilleur talent pour bander un arc, il leur faut du courage. Guidez mes pas et les leurs comme vous l'avez fait avec mes ancêtres ».

Soudain, la statue s'éclaira. Une réponse lui était parvenue. Il espéra que c'était une réponse positive, et se dirigea vers le village.

Il remarqua que ses archers semblaient tirer avec plus de précision désormais. Donald vit l'armée troll arriver sur ses murs.

Avec le bling déversé sur le sol, il réussit à renvoyer la moitié de la horde. Après un rude combat, l'autre moitié fut vaincue. Donald avait réussi à faire survivre son peuple. Malheureusement, cela avait appauvri son pays, et il ne pouvait partir avec les réserves de bling qu'il désirait. Tant pis, il devait partir et partir explorer. Mais ses hommes étaient maintenant démoralisés, et il devait les remotiver pour pouvoir partir naviguer. Il entreprit de faire un discours publique, qu'il finit par ces phrases :

« - Pour évoluer dans cette terre, il n'y a que deux chemins ; la droite et l'extrême droite ! »

Puis, des Hommes montèrent dans le bateau, et finalement la moitié de ceux qui suivaient Donald embarquèrent avec celui-ci, accompagnée de la vieille ermite. Le voyage dura trois jours et trois nuits, et enfin, ils aperçurent une terre. Mais ils n'avaient aucune connaissance sur comment débarquer, aussi s'écrasèrent-t-ils sur la première parcelle de terre qu'ils croisèrent.

Mais ils eurent de la chance, et aucun ne fut blessé. Donald pénétra dans cette nouvelle île, en pleine forêt, et prit le femme qui l'avait élevée sur le dos de blite. Il partit ensuite au galop et quitta le bois. Il installa son campement à un endroit stratégique, car il savait qu'un campement d'Hommes se situait non loin.

Puis, il recommença à ordonner la construction de palissades, et ses archers chassèrent à nouveau les lapins. Il alla voir les Hommes du village côté, et beaucoup furent convaincu par sa présence, et décidèrent de le suivre. Mais les attaques trolls la nuit se firent de plus en plus violentes, et certains soldats humains commencèrent à douter de comment Donald pourrait vaincre l'ennemi. Alors le roi décida de faire des actes qui réaffirmeraient sa légitimité au pouvoir. 

Il envoya Anna et un groupe d'éclaireurs explorer l'île, et ils découvrirent les même portails que sur la première île, mais il y avait en avait trois en pierre, au lieu de deux. Cependant, c'était loin d'être tout ce qu'il découvrirent. Ils trouvèrent un coffre étrange, rempli de gemmes. Quand Donald les vit, il décida de les porter à sa couronne pour l'embellir.

Il y avait aussi une maison, isolée au fond d'une clairière. Donald suspecta qu'il y trouverait les compatriotes de la femme avait qui il avait grandi. À l'orée de la forêt se dressait une statue en pierre, comme celle que Donald avait vu sur la première île. Et enfin, il y avait une espèce de petite bute en pierre, que les Hommes pourraient sûrement exploiter pour solidifier leurs armes et leurs outils.

Donald alla jusqu'à la colline, et accompagné d'ouvriers, il la creusa pour en faire une mine. Il avança ses murs pour englober cette nouvelle infrastructure, et expédia des hommes pour en permanence retirer des pierres.

Grâce à cette nouvelle ressource, Donald put améliorer ses fortifications. Il créa aussi des flèches dont la pointe était faite en pierre. Sur les conseils de l'ermite, il prit aussi le soin de fabriquer une épée et un bouclier. Anna prit les nouvelles armes, et devint la première écuyère du royaume.

En explorant l'île dans sa totalité, le roi trouva aussi une magnifique source d'eau. L'endroit était tellement beau qu'il arrêta blite et contempla le paysage. Et soudain, il vit un majestueux caribou dans les herbes. La noble bête se rapprocha de lui, et baissa la tête. Donald, suivant son instinct, le monta. Puis il partit au galop, en criant :

« - Adieu blite ! Tu es libre désormais ! ».

Donald se retrouva aux portes de son royaume très rapidement, le caribou étant très rapide. La façon dont il bondissait sur ses pattes inspira un nom au souverain, il l'appela Banbite.

Sur le dos de sa nouvelle monture, Donald améliora sa demeure, et en fit un véritable château. Il attribua aussi à un de ses plus fidèles compagnons, nommé Paptimus, la charge du trésor public. Tout commençait à s'améliorer. Confiant, Donald lança une croisade contre un portail, menée par Anna et quelques uns de ses plus fidèles archers.

L'expédition partit tôt le matin, et Donald les suivit. Ils atteignirent le portail vers midi, et commencèrent l'attaque. Anna donna un coup d'épée latéral dans la roche, mais cela ne fit strictement rien. Rien, à part le fait que le portail s'ouvrit, et qu'un troll en sortit. Il fut immédiatement abattu. Les archers tirèrent sur les interstices entre les morceaux de roches qui formaient le portail, et rapidement, une partie du de celui-ci s'effondra.

D'autres trolls sortirent, mais ils furent arrêtés par le bouclier et l'épée d'Anna. Soudain, une grande vague d'ennemis sortit du portail. C'était l'attaque habituelle de la nuit. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour être vaincus, mais les Hommes continuèrent l'attaque jusqu'au bout. Finalement, il les trolls furent éliminés, mais il ne resta plus qu'un archer, et Anna était blessés. Mais peu importait pour elle. Elle voulait absolument en finir.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le portail finit par tomber. Alors Anna se laissa tomber sur le sol, et épuisée, elle tomba dans les pommes. Donald la prit sur banbite, et galopa vers le royaume.

Mais ils étaient au bout de leur peine. Une fois rentrés, ils entendirent le même souffle affreux, et une seconde fois, Donald et ses guerriers virent la lune de sang s'élever dans le ciel. L'attaque de trolls fut en effet très violente, mais les murs en pierre tinrent bon. Le royaume était suffisamment sécurisé pour résister à ce genre d'assaut. Mais Donald ne prit pas trop confiance en lui. Il sentait que les attaques n'allaient que s'aggraver.


	3. La libération

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est la fin de cette aventure pour Donald Bling, qui sécurise à jamais le royaume des Hommes. Sauf si Bob refait un autre let's play sur une future extension de ce jeu, auquel cas dans quelques siècles les trolls reviendront !

Donald Bling avait fait beaucoup de chemin. Il était à présent sur la quatrième île de son royaume. Il y avait cinq au total. Il avait d'abord détruit les portails de la deuxième île, puis attaqua le liquide gluant qui formait une sorte de dernier portail. Pour cela, il avait enflammé les flèches de ses archers, ce qui a permis qu'une fois lancée, elles brûlèrent le liquide. Se voyant attaqué, ce dernier produit des trolls. Ce n'était donc pas un portail, puisqu'il ne faisait pas venir les monstres d'un autre monde, mais quelque chose qui pouvait créer des trolls. Il devait donc être détruit au plus vite.

Alors Anna, qui était à la tête de la croisade, prit son épée et donna un coup latéral dans le liquide. Il sembla absorber le coup sans dégât. Sa seconde attaque fut plus stratégique, elle visa le petit espace entre lesquels se trouvaient le liquide, et la barrière en bois auquel il semblait être accroché. Si elle arrivait à couper les liens entre ces deux choses, le liquide tomberait sans doute, soumis à la gravité.

Elle réussit son coup. Le liquide s'écrasa sur le sol, et se dissipa. Les Hommes avaient encore une fois gagné. Mais cette fois, ils découvrirent un bâtiment, qui était caché par le liquide. Sans doute ce dernier avait été placé ici pour protéger le bâtiment. En l'explorant, ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'un phare créé par Khan Bling, le premier à découvrir d'autres îles.

Ce phare avait été envahi par les trolls, qui avaient établi ce liquide pour le garder loin des Hommes. Maintenant qu'ils en avaient repris le contrôle, les Hommes rallumèrent les feux du phare, et ainsi s'assurèrent de pouvoir revenir sur l'île sans s'écraser à nouveau. Une fois cela accompli, Donald construisit à nouveau le bateau, et repartit vers la première île pour leur apporter la technologie de la pierre.

À partir de ce moment là, il s'écoula quelques semaines où le blingperium était à son âge d'or. Les portails se faisaient détruire le jour et les trolls se faisaient exterminer la nuit. Tout allait pour le mieux. Donald retrouva la créature qu'il avait vu dans la forêt, elle avait récupéré. C'était un majestueux griffon. Sans hésiter, Donald changea de monture encore une fois, et baptisa sa nouvelle « Griffoutre ». 

Mais cela ne pouvait durer. En voguant vers la troisième île de son empire, Donald sentit l'air se rafraîchir. Lorsqu'il arriva, il entreprit de construire une nouvelle base, mais un problème se posa vite ; les forêts étaient vides.

Il n'y avait presque plus un seul gibier, et l'herbe se faisait de plus en plus rares. Les arbres perdirent leurs feuilles. Cela était causé par l'arrivée imminente de l'hiver. Tout comme les autres saisons, son passage était nécessaire. Mais celui-ci causait beaucoup de torts aux Hommes. En perdant le gibier, ils perdirent l'une des seules façons de gagner de la nourriture, de cuir et du bling en général. Bien sûr, l'agriculture pouvait aussi subvenir à les besoins, mais rien ne voulait pousser.

Face à cette crise, Donald donna des ordres précis ; renforcer les murs et garder les portes fermées. Personne ne devait sortir de leur territoire. Il doubla les effectifs des archers, et leur fit faire des rondes régulières pour repousser toute attaque de trolls. Ils étaient en difficulté, aussi ne devaient-ils pas faiblir.

Donald eut aussi l'idée de créer des lances, et d'en donner à quelques uns de ses guerriers. Ce fut l'une de ses meilleures idées, car cela permettait de pêcher le peu de poisson qu'il y avait encore dans l'eau, et donc de ne pas mourir de faim.

Mais cette bonne idée se solda par de terribles pertes. Donald donna l'ordre exceptionnel d'ouvrir les portes, et partit explorer la forêt dès l'aube. Il trouva une autre statue. Il pria, déposa une offrande malgré le peu de ressources dont il disposait, et se fit bénir. Les murs de son royaume seraient désormais bien plus solide. Cela en valait la peine. Donald trouva aussi une autre maison solitaire. Il portait l'ermite qui l'avait élevée avec lui, et elle lui dit de s'arrêter et de toquer à la porte.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Un homme plutôt âgé ouvrit. Une certaine lueur brilla dans ses yeux quand il vit la couronne de Donald ornée d'émeraudes, et l'ermite avec lui. Il accepta d'aller avec Donald pour rétablir un royaume. Puis, il se lança dans une discussion avec la femme, révélant à Donald qu'ils étaient cinq ermites, chacun avec un nom de code. Celui de la femme était « pépé le ramollo ».

Mais emportés par leurs discussions, ils ne firent pas attention. La nuit tomba très vite, et une grande quantité de trolls vint dans leur direction. Donald fit monter les ermites sur Griffoutre en toute hâte, et partit au galop. Mais le poids de trois personnes était trop pour le griffon, et bientôt il fut plus en mesure d'aller plus vite que les trolls. Ces derniers se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, et Donald était très inquiet.

Alors les deux ermites prirent une décision. Ils se jetèrent du dos de Griffoutre, et s'arrêtèrent devant les monstres. Ceux-ci les emportèrent dans leur repère, et repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Donald n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et il voyait déjà la seconde vague arriver vers lui. Il rentra à toute vitesse, et une fois derrière les murs, s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il resta enfermé pendant deux jours et deux nuits, puis on le vit. Son visage était devenu très fermé, et plein de vengeance. Il fit un discours, qui commença par :

« - Malgré le fait que l'hiver est là, nous n'allons pas rester oisifs. Nous devons nous battre, jusqu'à la fin. Demain, une expédition armée partira et frappera sans pitié le premier portail qui se présentera. Nous allons libérer ce royaume ! »

La foule qui l'écoutait cria pour lui donner raison, et il continua à parler. Le lendemain, Anna et un autre chevalier partirent pour la forêt. Leur route ne fut pas très longue, l'île était assez petite et les portails assez rapprochés du camp des Hommes. En quelques minutes, le portail tomba. On aurait dit que la rage qui animait Donald s'était transmise à ses soldats. Ils rentrèrent rapidement, et les portes furent fermées.

Mais encore une fois, Donald allait avoir une raison de plus de détester les trolls. Avec la horde habituelle qui surgissait lorsqu'un portail était détruit, on vit arriver d'étranges créatures volantes. Celles-ci survolèrent les murs et attaquèrent les archers, en les prenant dans leurs pattes. Puis, lorsqu'elles en eurent chacune kidnappé quatre, elle repartirent. Alors un côté du mur, privé de presque tous ses archers, tomba sous les attaques des trolls.

Anna arrêta la majorité d'entre eux avec ses armes, mais elle était presque seule. Rapidement, elle fut submergée. Donald vint à son secours, et déversa tout le bling de ses réserves pour que les monstres partent. Cela marcha, et l'attaque cessa enfin. La nuit fut en somme très longue et très douloureuse. La moitié des Hommes qui suivaient Donald avaient péri, et l'autre moitié commençait à douter de sa légitimité en tant que chef.

Une crise vint, au milieu de l'hiver. Des révoltent éclatèrent, et certains humains jetèrent leurs armes à l'eau. Donald parvint à les pacifier en les persuadant que même si ils partaient, ils n'auraient aucune chance contre les trolls. Encore plus en hiver. C'était difficile, mais leur meilleure chance était de rester de se battre jusqu'au bout.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et Donald passa les pires jours de sa vie. Il n'avait plus aucun bling, et ses murs tombaient sans cesse. Les attaques de monstres se faisaient très violentes, et même si on ne voyait plus de créatures volantes, il était sûr et certain qu'il allait finir par les retrouver.

Finalement, au bout ce qui sembla être une éternité de souffrances, l'hiver cessa. La chaleur revint, et le gibier aussi. Le royaume retrouva très rapidement une grande quantité de bling, et les problèmes s'arrangèrent. Donald lança une autre croisade, mais cette fois, il construisit de hautes tours avant. Au cas où les créatures volantes reviendraient, les archers postés dedans pourraient s'occuper d'elles très facilement.

La lune de sang revint, mais l'attaque fut plus aisément repoussée. Croisade sur croisade, Donald parvint à sécuriser le phare et à acculer les trolls jusqu'à la montagne. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment la détruire. Il n'osait pas envoyer d'hommes là-bas, il avait beaucoup trop peur des les perdre. Et il ne pouvait plus se le permettre.

Alors il repartit à bord de son bateau, et pleurant les pertes très lourdes qu'il avait reçu sur cette île, il quitta la terre et vogua vers de nouvelles conquêtes.

Le brouillard se leva alors qu'il approchait de la quatrième île, et cela l'empêcha de pouvoir accoster. Il s'écrasa sur l'île, sans toutefois blesser qui que se soit. Tant pis. Il construisit un nouveau campement, et l'agrandit au fur et à mesure.

En explorant la forêt, il trouva une sorte de puits de mine désaffecté. Il y envoya des hommes, et ces derniers parvinrent à exploiter des gisements de fer pour obtenir du minerai. Avec cette nouvelle ressource, le royaume des Hommes s'enrichit encore, et les forces armées eurent du matériel encore plus solide. Celui qui se chargeait de construire les épées et les boucliers des écuyers fut chargé d'une forge, et avec il améliora les armes du royaume, et les écuyers devinrent des chevaliers.

Avec toute cette technologie, les Hommes réussirent plus facilement à détruire les portails et à sécuriser le phare. Mais le forgeron eut une idée. Donald lui avait ordonné de fabriquer des barils, qui à l'impact exploseraient et propageraient des flammes. Rien d'extraordinaire, puisque les Hommes l'avaient déjà fait les îles précédentes. Mais en manipulant le fer, il pensa pouvoir canaliser le feu, pour ensuite le faire rejaillir d'un seul coup. Ce fut le premier prototype de bombe.

Au bout de quelques jours, la bombe fut fabriquée. Mais elle n'était pas destinée à fonctionner. Donald ordonna de faire des tests, mais ceux-ci révélèrent que la bombe était incontrôlable, et cela détruisit une partie des ses fortifications. Ces événements provoquèrent une vague de révolte chez les Hommes. Ils firent la grève, et leur mouvement s'appelait les gilets blings. Cette perte d'effectifs provoqua un manque de défense, et la malchance fit qu'une lune de sang se leva la nuit où les manifestations étaient les plus fortes.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruits, les Hommes hésitèrent, et Donald leur donna l'ordre de reprendre la défense si ils voulaient survivre. Mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides. La première vague arriva, et endommagea gravement les murs. Une seconde vague, accompagnée de créatures volantes parvint aux murs. Elle fut repoussée, mais une troisième arriva. Celle-ci était composée de nouveaux monstres, un genre de géant, qui pouvait créer des petits trolls. Ces colosses attaquèrent les murs, et en quelques secondes ils furent presque tombés. Mais ils furent sauvés à temps, par les archers qui annihilèrent les géants. Une autre créature arriva alors, qui prit les Hommes par surprise. Elle sauta par dessus les murs presque détruits, et fonça sur Donald. Lorsqu'elle l'atteint, elle s'empara de sa couronne et commença à repartir. Heureusement, Anna fut suffisamment rapide pour l'exterminer avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Sa mort marqua la fin de l'attaque.

La nuit cessa, et les dégâts furent considérables. Cependant, Donald ne laissa pas tomber. Il fit réparer les murs, et Anna mena des expéditions pour dégager le chemin jusqu'à la montagne. En l'accompagnant, Donald se rendit compte qu'elle était de plus en plus brave et forte. Elle semblait impatiente de pouvoir se débarrasser des trolls. Le roi se sentait inexorablement attiré par elle, et pendant plusieurs nuits, pensa à ce qu'il allait faire.

Il eut une idée. Anna était très aimée du peuple, et lui pouvait parfois manquer du soutient de ce dernier. Il pensait en faire sa reine, parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour le conseiller.

Mais avant cela, il devait détruire le dernier portail. On savait que la montagne ne pouvait être détruite comme les autres portails, mais il pensait que la bombe présentait une alternative. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il la fit exploser sur la montagne, celle-ci ne reçut pas une seule éraflure. Alors une nouvelle idée se présenta à lui. Les trolls passaient bien par les portails, alors pourquoi les Hommes ne pourraient pas le faire ? Ils n'avaient jamais essayé, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était impossible.

Il mit en place une mission suicide, et envoya un homme gravement malade tenter de passer le portail de la montagne. Il réussit, et ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, en affirmant qu'il y avait un autre monde là-bas.

Donald construit une nouvelle bombe, et arma solidement toute une équipe d'élite. Ils étaient dix, et allaient s'introduire dans le monde des trolls pour y déposer la bombe et la faire exploser. Le monde serait alors détruit de l'intérieur. Anna fut à la tête de cette expédition, et Donald lui-même les accompagna. Une fois arrivés devant la montagne, ils passèrent le portail.

Le monde des trolls se révéla enfin. Il était effroyable, et contenait énormément de poches, qui elles-mêmes contenaient des cadavres. Cependant, en passant devant l'une d'elle, Donald entendit une voix qui appelait à l'aide. Anna coupa la poche, et pépé le ramollo en sortit. Donald n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle lui expliqua que ceci était le monde troll, et qu'il y avait cinq portails à ses extrémités, qui menaient chacun à une île. Sur une île, tous les autres portails n'étaient en fait que des raccourcis qui ralliaient la montagne et le reste du territoire. Cela permettait de couvrir plus de terrain plus rapidement.

Alors Donald prit conscience de l'importance de sa tâche ; il devait réussir. Si il parvenait à faire exploser la base des trolls, ils ne seraient plus jamais une menace pour personne. Le souverain demanda à l'ermite si elle connaissait un point plus faible dans les défenses troll, et si une bombe bien placée pouvait tout réduire en cendres. Sa réponse fut affirmative.

Discrètement, les Hommes se dirigèrent vers le centre du monde, où se trouvait une sorte de montagne faite en liquide. C'était de ce liquide que naissaient les trolls. C'était de ce liquide que naissaient tous les problèmes des Humains depuis des années. Cette montagne était protégée par des espèces d'arbres fait du même liquide pâteux, qui étaient en fait l'endroit où vivaient les trolls. Donald et ses guerriers les attaquèrent ces arbres, et perdirent trois archers.

Mais la lutte continua, et enfin, après une rude bataille, ils parvinrent à la montagne. Lorsque la bombe s'arrêta devant, Donald l'alluma. Alors des hordes entières de trolls convergèrent vers eux. Anna et ses guerriers les tinrent en respect aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent, mais voyant qu'ils tombaient peu à peu, Anna cria au roi de partir, et qu'elle s'assurerait que la bombe explose.

Donald ne pouvait s'y résoudre, alors il prit Anna sur le dos de Griffoutre, en lui disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle survive. Il pressa sa monture, et le sol commença à trembler. Les trolls devaient comprendre que l'heure de leur défaite était imminente, donc ils tentaient de l'arrêter. Mais c'était impossible. Les soldats tinrent jusqu'au bout, et lorsque le roi et Anna sortirent du royaume des trolls, ils virent une immense onde d'énergie sortir du portail.

Cette énergie explosa, et le portail de la montagne tomba. Le royaume des Hommes était désormais sécurisé pour toujours.

Dans les années qui suivirent, Anna et Donald se marièrent, et gardèrent le contrôle du royaume très longtemps. Après leur mort, ce fut au tour de leur héritier, et pendant de nombreuses années, jamais le pouvoir des Hommes ne faillit.


End file.
